peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-28 ; Comments *‘Thank you very much Johnnie. It’s astonishing that in 1993 you still meet people who tell you that rock music can’t be art isn’t it? Those moments we spent with the U2’s road crew are moments I shall treasure for ever I think. This is Scrawl a new single from them.’ *The show is broadcast from backstage at the Reading Festival. *John describes himself as ‘slightly hysterical and rather tired’. The reason for this is that he miscalculated what an exhausting weekend this was going to be, eleven hours onstage playing records between bands on top of his usual radio broadcast, coupled with a lack of sleep and no breakfast. *The show includes recorded interviews with Kat Bjelland from Babes In Toyland, Billy Coté and Mary Lorson from Madder Rose, Granville Marsden and Antony Hodgkinson from Bivouac, Matty Hanson from Credit To The Nation and another live chat with Anjali Bhatia and Ella Drauglis from the Voodoo Queens. *Virtually the full show is available, albeit a shortened one to accommodate a late running U2 set which was presumably being played live on Radio 1, (hence John’s comments above). As a consequence of this there was only time to play two session tracks from Eat Static and three from Trumans Water. Sessions *Eat Static #1. Recorded 22 August 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit Various Artists CD / 2xLP – Planet Dog – Peel Your Head: The Peel Sessions. The song 'Zarbi' was not broadcast on this show. *Trumans Water #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 11 June 1993. Session recorded 11 May 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Sessions. Two songs 'Long End Of A Firearm' and 'Hair Junk Fiver' were not broadcast on this show. Tracklisting *Scrawl: ‘Your Mother Wants To Know (7 inch)’ (Simple Machine) John says he’s played ‘Give Up’ which is the b side of this Scrawl single rather than the a side actually played. : (JP: ‘At the beginning of the programme, Johnnie Walker, when he handed over said that we were in London. Of course we’re not at all we’re still at the Reading Festival. Although The music on the stage behind us seems to have stopped. Can we fade up atmospheres so we that we can demonstrate’ snippet of stage noise. ‘OK better fade them back down again before someone says a rude word. Been a lot of rude words from the stage here. Well actually the same rude over and over and over again. A twelve letter word I’ll let you guess what it is. Two sessions tonight one from Trumans Water the other from Eat Static. And Members of Eat Static have been on the stage earlier on in their other capacity. Members of Eat Static also played in Ozric Tentacles.) We’ve got actually three numbers from Eat Static but I think we’re only going to have time to broadcast two of them. This is the first.’) *Eat Static: ‘Bioforms’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: ‘All Wet West Of Washington’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Three o’clock tomorrow afternoon I shall be in the Melody Maker tent waiting to clap them until my hands bleed and they are nothing but stumps.’) *Babes In Toyland: 'Bruised Violet (7 inch)' (Southern Records) : (Kat Bjelland from Babes In Toyland interview) *Pop Will Eat Itself: ‘RSVP (12 inch)’ (Infectious Records) : (JP: ‘Once again we’re not absolutely certain what that’s called, but we’re going to call it Jeffrey and be done with it. That’s Pop Will Eat Itself and a track from a new 12 inch from them’.) *Tortoise: ‘Lonesome Sound (CD – Caution Hot Tips)’ (Dedicated) *The Lira: ‘It Only Takes A Second...To Score A Goal (CD – Bend It! – Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style)’ (Exotica Records) : (Interview with Billy Coté and Mary Lorson from Madder Rose) *Madder Rose: ‘Lights Go Down (LP – Bring It Down)’ (Seed Records) : (12:30 news) *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Comb (12 inch – Six Steps To Womanhood)’ (Jackass) *Trumans Water: ‘Large Organs’ (Peel Session) : (Interview with the Anjali Bhatia and Ella Drauglis from the Voodoo Queens.) *La Nouvelle Generation: ‘Vigilance (LP – Ze Pumper Pumper)' (Alino Matebisi Records) *Drop Nineteens: 'Limp (CD – National Coma)’ (Hut) *Pushkins: ‘Same Old Story (Mini LP – Pumpkin Head)’ (Jawbone Records) *Upsetters: ‘Keycard (7 inch)’ (DL International) '' Also one of the records in John’s Record Box.'' *Bivouac: ‘The Bell Foundry (7 inch)’ (Elemental Records) : (Interview with Granville Marsden and Antony Hodgkinson from Bivouac.) : (JP: ...as I pointed out earlier in the programme because of the excellent U2 concert you were all enjoying earlier on ...we had to drop one number from each of the sessions so we can get all of this other fascinating stuff in. This is Eat Static.’) *Eat Static: ‘Area 51’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: ‘Seven Holes’ (Peel Session) : (1:30 news) *Fluke: ‘Groovy Feeling (Nutty Chip Cornet) (12 inch)’ (Circa Records) *Sonic Youth: ‘Tom Violence (LP – EVOL)’ (Blast First) : (Interview with Matty Hanson from Credit To The Nation) *Chumbawamba And Credit To The Nation: ‘Enough Is Enough (12 inch)’ (One Little Indian) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Clean Up On Aisle #9 (LP – Is It Man Or Astroman)’ (Estrus Records) *Andrews Sisters: 'Bounce Me Brother With A Solid Four' (Unknown) *Laurent Garner: 'Wake Up (12 inch - A Bout De Souffle EP)’ (Warp Records) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-08-28 ;Length *02:19:52 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Available online Category:Isector